As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
LCD displays are commonly employed for portable information handling systems configured in the form of laptop and notebook computers. The LCD display of a typical notebook computer is mounted within a display housing that is hingeably attached to a base housing that contains the keyboard for the notebook computer. Damage that may occur to LCD displays of notebook computers include “buffing” of the LCD display panel that can occur when the display housing and LCD display panel is subjected to bending from external forces such as may occur when items are stacked on top of the notebook computer or when the notebook computer is dropped upon a hard surface. Localized discolorations such as “white spots” may also be induced where a LCD panel is abraded due to contact with mounting components of the display housing. Thus, a minimum strength of LCD housing assembly is required in order to pass buffing and pogo tests.
In the past, some LCD display assemblies for notebook computers have employed a triangular-shaped display backing component that tapers in cross sectional thickness beginning at its outer periphery towards the center to provide a thickened middle section to improve strength and add minimal amount of material. This prior art design is illustrated in FIG. 1 which illustrates a partial side cross sectional view of a prior art portable information handling system 100 configured in the form of a notebook computer having a LCD display assembly 108 coupled by a hinge mechanism 192 to a base assembly 190 of the notebook computer 100. LCD display assembly 100 includes a cast magnesium display backing component 110 surrounded and attached to a housing frame 198 that is in turn coupled to a display bezel 130 with a LCD display panel 120 sandwiched and supported therebetween such that the light-emitting surface of LCD display panel 120 faces outward and away from display backing component 110. Together, cast magnesium display backing component 110 and display bezel 130 form a display housing for LCD display panel 120, the lower portion of which is provided with electrical connectors 122 for receiving display signals from processing components contained within base assembly 190 of notebook computer 100. As shown, cast magnesium display backing component 110 tapers in increasing thickness from each of the external edges 150 and 152 toward the centerline 160 of the display backing component 110 so as to provide a thickened middle section and triangular-shaped cross section. Inset cavities 106a and 106b are defined within each side of display backing component 110 as shown for purpose of mounting decorative manufacturer emblems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,261 discloses another prior art solution for mounting a LCD panel to a laptop computer, in which a LCD is resiliently mounted to a light-weight stiff celled (honeycomb) composite sandwich panel to protect the LCD against breakage. However, the configuration of this solution adds a significant amount of thickness to the laptop computer.